Quinn Löwe-Weiss
Quinn Schauer is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She was born to the nameless (and foolish) younger brother from the story Oh, If I Could But Shiver! ''and the princess he married. Unlike her father, Quinn is actually pretty cowardly and wants to be brave. Ultimately, she's just a shy and sweet Rebel who wants to survive the horrors of high school. Character What is Quinn like? Quinn is known by a lot of people, herself included, as being cowardly. It seems obvious with her stammering speech, quivering form and reclusive nature. However, what many people don't realize is that there is a brilliant mind and a kind heart residing within her. Unfortunately, only a few people are willing to befriend her. This has left her as a shy girl, hoping for more friends. However, Quinn isn't just a shy, awkward girl. No, Quinn is a highly intelligent and creative person! Her intelligence (and slight paranoia) has led her to actually invent strange mechanical creatures. No one knows exactly what their purpose is, but it's suggested to leave them alone. The overly zealous may find themselves receiving a shock and a disapproving gaze from the robotic creation. If asked about them, Quinn is likely to stammer out an unintelligible response and flee. Or, she will fix the offender with a penetrating gaze and the offender will run away with fright. Her kindness manifests in her love for nature, something she frankly indulges in. Quinn enjoys exploring the woods. According to her, it is relaxing and fills her with a rare sense of peace. After class, Quinn is usually in the forest, simply to calm her down after a hectic day. Because of her love for nature, she loves animals and exhibits kindness towards them. Anyone who needs someone to take care of their pet will be happy with her services. She treats every animal with respect and love, simply because she is not allowed to have one of her one. When someone offered to get her one, she had a nervous breakdown and spent a few days in the infirmary. It was not because she disliked the idea. Quinn simply freaked out because she was instantly worried at the actual thought of having a pet. She knew internally that she would constantly worry about it's safety and health to the point of making herself sick from neglecting herself in favor of the animal. So, Quinn simply cares for every other animal, rather than looking for one to own. Despite her cowardice, Quinn actually can show impressive bravery for such a timid maiden. She is willing to face down even the scariest of enemies to defend her views and other people. Oppression is something this girl will never stand for. Another brave act she has done is subtly defy authority. While she always shows a respect for the staff on the outside, some of her actions can be constructed as rebellious and defiant. For example, remember her robotic inventions? While the teachers objected to them and demanded their removal, she refused politely and the creatures still remain. Any teachers attempting to remove them are usually shocked (pun intended) by the aggressiveness of the entities and never try this again. What Quinn considers to be her bravest moment was when she pledged to become a Rebel. Even though her words were ultimately garbled and sounded strange, she felt as if she could finally release some of the pressure that had been put on her by her father to be fearless. For some weird reason, Quinn is constantly getting into misadventures. From creepy stalkers to angry centaurs, Quinn always seems to be unlucky when it comes to her strange encounters with danger. Somehow, she manages to survive these events without any injuries... Mostly. She also is strangely brave in these situations, always supporting her friends in any way she can. She'll even do something risky to help, even though she isn't one to put herself in danger. Finally, Quinn does not lie to people. That is one of her cardinal rules. If someone offends her, she will tell them. Sure, she might be looking down and stammering the words, but Quinn will let them know in a nice way. She isn't one to mince words, but does have tact and knows how to implement it in the right ways. To sum her up, Quinn is basically a shy girl who is easily frightened by many things, which includes ghosts, serial killers and the Undead. (Don't let her watch horror films.) She is also incredibly sweet and loves nature. Her intelligence is pretty surprising, considering her heritage and her love of Muse-ic. All she wants are friends, who will (hopefully) bring her out of her shell. Being a Schauer is never boring, at least! What does Quinn like to do? While Quinn would say that she has a boring life and therefore does not have hobbies, this response is just caused by her low self-esteem. She actually does have several hobbies, her favorite one being photography. When there is no school to worry about, you might be able to spot Quinn with an adorable smile on her face, snapping away. She'll take pictures of anything and anyone, even people she usually dislikes. Quinn uses these pictures to make scrapbooks, so that she can always have proof of her memories. One thing she will never do is take a selfie, however. She abhors the term, calling them 'vain self-portraits', something which can get people mad at her. Another hobby she has is making art. Yes, art! From painting to pottery, Quinn loves personal expression. However, she sucks at drawing, something which she would love to be able to do. Sadly, she cannot draw to save her life. So, she just paints instead. Her last hobby is reading. She could spend the whole day cooped up inside reading a book on a rainy day. Because of her constant thirst for books, she had a bookshelf installed in her room. Anyone in her room is allowed to use it. While August (her roommate) mainly uses it to research obscure fairy tales, Quinn just likes the amount of enthusiasm she has for looking up stories. What does Quinn look like? Quinn personally perceives herself as being unattractive and bland when compared to people like her friends or even her enemies. However, she is just an unconventional beauty. While she certainly won't be winning any beauty contests, she still is adorable. Quinn is extremely pale, her skin devoid of any color... Until she starts blushing, that is. Then, her entire face begins a pretty shade on pink or red, depending on how embarrassed she is. For some reason, her cheeks are always a faint shade of pink, so she always looks slightly sheepish. Her hair is of considerable length, so Quinn braids her straight hair to keep it out of her face. However, a thick strand frames both sides of her face. Therefore, there is one strand on the left side and one on the right. Her hair can be categorized as 'dirty blonde' because of the blend of brown and blonde hair. Quinn has flirted with the idea of curling her hair and cutting it short, but it would be too bold of a move for her. Her light green eyes and delicate eyelashes make her look more feminine than she would like, so she wears red spectacles to hide these features. Unfortunately, it backfired as she looks like a cutesy nerd (something she technically is). Quinn is currently considers contacts, but actually prefers her glasses for now. Quinn typically wears dresses that usually have nature tones, varying from rich greens to browns. Sometimes, she will wear blues and yellows, but it ultimately depends on the occasion. The hems of these usually reach a bit below her knees for some coverage. Her dresses also have little nature designs woven into them, which seems to be her normal style. Usually, she'll do this by having flower designs sewn into the dress. For example, her usual dark green dress has little pink flowers dotting the area at the hem. If Quinn wears makeup, it's incredibly subtle. She usually puts on a clear lip gloss, just for dry lips. While she doesn't wear blush, it certainly seems like it with her slightly rosy cheeks. Really, she only wears the lip gloss normally, but will wear other types of makeup, but only for special occasions. Her shoes are always comfortable and practical. She'll either wear hiking boots or sandals. Her normal hiking boots are ones made of brown leather, with a yellowed white cuff of (fake) fur at the top. Otherwise, she'll wear brown sandals. She hardly ever wears sneakers or shoes, just boots and sandals. Finally, Quinn is short compared to most people at Ever After High, which makes her feel inadequate. All in all, she is considered to be cute, but not sexy or anything like that. Therefore, she hardly gets anything more than an "Awww!". Fairy Tale- Oh, If I Could But Shiver! How The Story Goes TBA How does Quinn fit into it? Quinn is supposed to be the next younger brother. However, she doesn't want to go through with this role. For one thing, she actually dislikes her father for numerous reasons and does NOT want to emulate any of his qualities. Another thing is that she simply feels too scared to actually go into that enchanted castle. She doesn't care about the princess, she will not go warming corpses by fires and killing demonic animals. But, her parents definitely doesn't see it that way. And, neither does the school, so Quinn will still be slogging along as a heroine, wondering why she has to go through all these horrors for the sake of a girl she doesn't even like. Especially since the girl in question isn't one Quinn necessarily likes. Relationships Quinn's Family Let it be said that Quinn HATES her father! After all, he named himself Quigley. According to her, only fools name themselves that. For some reason, he actually agrees with her. Also, she hates him because of him constantly forcing her into learning how to fight and do activities she isn't suited for. They've ultimately disconnected because of their differing personalities and views on what is important. However, Quinn does thank him for teaching her how to defend herself, something which serves her well in Heroics 101. On the other hand, Quinn's mother isn't exactly a marked improvement. While her mother is certainly more warm and somewhat understanding of Quinn's various plights, Elle Schauer believes with all her heart that she knows what is best for her daughter and doesn't actually care all that much what her daughter feels about her decisions. Because of this controlling nature, Elle regulates every aspect of Quinn's life that she can. She has forcibly instructed her in more 'feminine' activities and has continually prepared her for marriage since Quinn could grasp the concept. Not only that, but she's become more insistent on this brand of tutelage ever since the Headmasters assigned Quinn her princess. The fact that Quinn is homosexual is just the icing on the cake for the Queen of Fools Town. Quinn's Friends To her pleasant surprise, Quinn actually has attained a few friends. She even has a roommate! Not only that, but Quinn is always willing to gain new ones, provided that they are not bullies. While she is ok with pranksters (hex, her best friend is one!), she does not care for bullies and won't be friends with one. Calli Latrans~ Calli is Quinn's first and best friend, so the prankster has a special place in her heart. Calli makes her feel safe with her protective nature, and safety is a necessity in Quinn's mind. Plus, they both love nature. Quinn is enchanted with the coyotes Calli introduced her to and is extremely happy about being able to interact with them. The Schauer girl thinks that Calli is very photogenic and loves her sense of style, something that she is slightly jealous about. Quinn finds it weird when people dislike Calli, because the trickster is always nice to her. She privately thinks those people are crazy. Aprileene Chills~ Aprileene (or April to Quinn) is also her best friend. She finds her happy nature to be refreshing. Since April loves breaking sterotypes, Quinn likes the fact that April accepts her hidden feelings. To Quinn, April is definitely trustworthy. Maybe not as much as Calli, but April is still up there with the coyote. The only thing about her that irritates Quinn is her inability to prioritize. August Reader~ August is that friend. Yes, that friend. August is the friend who everyone would expect to be Quinn's enemy or even just an acquaintance. However, they connected over their shared love of books and over being roommates as well. However, the friendship hasn't really continued beyond this. While they would be likely to make a Book Club, Quinn wouldn't consider her to be trustworthy enough to be her best friend. August is a bit sad at this, but respects Quinn's privacy. However, Quinn is slowly learning to trust the helpful narrator. (Even if Quinn feels as if August might be reading her mind...) Merana Little~ Merana is another close friend to Quinn. They both connect over their creative natures and passion for art. Merana's temper tantrums are easily fixed by Quinn's stammers because Merana perceives her speech problem as being caused by excessive nervousness. Therefore, Quinn has developed a way of keeping her calm. Quinn is secretly jealous of Merana's blue hair, especially since it is natural. However, she exhibits no jealousy towards the mermaid's destiny. Not only is Quinn rubbish at singing, she also likes walking without feeling like glass is slicing her feet, thank you very much. Quinn also admires Merana's fashion sense, something that Quinn usually does to all her friends. Koroleva Lebedozero~ For Quinn, Koroleva is one of those ditzy friends who need help connecting to the real world. Of course, Quinn finds Koroleva (or Leva) to be excellent company, despite her being in a dream-like state almost all the time. Quinn pities Leva's lack of dancing ability and tries to give her advice on it sometimes. They bonded over their mutual love of Art and enjoy being friends with shared passions. Scythe Sasin~ Quinn finds Scythe to be a nice and helpful friend. They met in the woods and bonded through many unhexpected adventures. Even when Scythe was possessed, Quinn expressed worry over his wellbeing and tried to help with the most painless way possible. While they haven't socialized enough normally, she still considers him to be a good friend of hers. Samuel Gulliver~ Quinn considers Sam to be a great person to be around. She finds his logical personality to be refreshing and his honesty to be commendable. He's a helpful and friendly soul, and she is confused as to why he doesn't have more friends. As far as she's concerned, most guys could learn a thing or two from him. Quinn thinks he'll be a great surgeon one day if that's what he wants to pursue. Clara Sacristan~ Quinn and Clara have been best friends since they were in diapers and this isn't about to change any time soon. They share everything together without hesitation and are as close as twin sisters. Quinn appreciates the protective edge that Clara has around her and everyone else, but doesn't enjoy the fact that Clara often declares herself to be "her guardian angel", especially since Clara is trying to keep the fact that she actually is one a secret. Also, the fact that Quinn doesn't really like Tulip Grundy (Clara's other best friend and crush) has driven a wedge between them. Quinn's Pet??? It's been said before that Quinn is not permitted to have a pet. While this may seem unfair, there is actually a pretty valid reason for this behavior. Last time she was asked if she wanted one, Quinn had a nervous breakdown and was sent to the infirmary. While she loves animals and desperately wants a pet, the mere thought of owning one scares the hex out of her. Therefore, Quinn takes hexcellent care of any animals or pets she is allowed to minister to. Quinn's Acquaintances There are some people who aren't her enemies, but aren't exactly her friends either. As she continues her schooling, she will inevitably gain more acquaintances. Rosabella Beauty~ Rosabella is only an acquaintance, despite both parties being willing to be friends. While they only share one class (Beast Training and Care), they still show a healthy amount of kindness towards each other. Quinn respects Rosabella's dream about getting rights for all creatures and supports it. Likewise, Rosabella is supportive of Quinn's struggles to gain more courage. With her help, Quinn realized that her stammering isn't caused by fear at all! In truth, it's caused by a speech problem that Quinn is afflicted with. The one thing that stops them from being friends is that Rosabella is very willing to tease Quinn about her shyness and often tries 'setting her up' with boys she thinks would be good for Quinn. Apparently, Rosabella is ignorant about Quinn being homosexual. Lizzie Hearts~ Lizzie actually is pretty scary to Quinn, but Calli seems to like her. Because of this, Quinn respects the villain, but experiences paranoia attacks when Lizzie says "Off with your head!". Quinn thinks she actually is allowed to execute people and avoids her when she can. However, Lizzie would actually like to be her friend, despite Quinn's friendship with Calli. This leads to some humorous scenes between the two. One thing they have in common is that they both love Beyond The Backstory*, but that's basically it. *Beyond The Backstory is the EAH equivalent of Beyond The Boundary. Bravelyn Tailor~ TBA Quinn's Enemies Duchess Swan~ Quinn HATES Duchess. She finds her to be a petulant and whiny bully who doesn't have any initiative to improve her life. Duchess's actions disgust Quinn and Duchess also enjoys tormenting the shy girl. Because of this, Quinn is adept at insulting the Swan Maiden, despite the fact that Quinn is fundamentally not about rudeness. Duchess has no qualms about insulting every facet of Quinn's life and demeaning her hobbies. Because of this, Quinn avoids the Swan Maiden for the most point, unless she is provoked by Duchess' vitriol. Cerise Hood~ Cerise gives Quinn weird vibes. It may be Calli rubbing off on her, but Cerise's secretive nature and strange behaviors make Quinn ill at ease. Because of her suspicions, Quinn always has a robotic entity monitoring her to make sure that she doesn't pose a threat to anyone Quinn cares about. Of course, Quinn isn't particularly worried about her own safety, trusting that she (or her friends) will be able to handle it. Cerise has also made some comments about Quinn being a boy's name that has led to hostility from Quinn's part. Cerise is unaware of this. Arktophonos 'Ark' Pellen~ Quinn hates Ark with a fiery passion and the feeling is mutual. Ark relentlessly bullies Quinn about everything from her hobbies to her sense of style. He delights in making her feel worthless. Quinn has no clue on how to handle his brand of vitriol. Her usually clever comebacks don't seem to affect him because he finds it amusing. Ark is definitely the male bane of her existence (Duchess takes the female spot). One weird thing about their relationship is that Quinn is convinced that he actually kills bears, despite evidence to the contrary. Tulip Grundy~ If there is one person in the whole universe that Quinn detests more than her father, her mother and Ark combined, then that person is Tulip Daisy Grundy. Quinn feels as though Tulip has stolen Clara's friendship away from her, something Quinn resents her for. It doesn't help that Tulip is extremely possessive of her friends and family. It also doesn't help that Tulip isn't exactly the nicest of people out there. But, the fact that she's immortal clinches it. Quinn knows that Clara and Tulip could very will be friends forever and that hurts her more than anyone else could ever understand. Quinn's Romantic Life (a.k.a. Entering The Big Leagues) What many people had viewed as impossible for this shy maiden to achieve has occured: little Quinn Schauer managed to find herself a girlfriend and is intent on not letting her go just yet. And, just who is the mystery girl that managed to win Quinn's heart? Why, our very own Calli Latrans of course! The only problem? Quinn isn't exactly one for physical affection. It's not a matter of not being in love, for she is. Rather, Quinn simply isn't used to being treated in a loving manner. Because of this, acts of affection make her extremely uncomfortable, leaving her uneasy about being able to please her girlfriend. However, despite her apprehension, Quinn is ultimately perfectly capable of handling a relationship... Actually, that sounds like a lie, but let's just trust her for now, especially since Quinn plans to be a good girlfriend for as long as she can. Outfits Quinn has a peculiar sense of fashion. While her clothing ranges from the simplistic to the grandiose, Quinn favors simple and practical clothing for normal occasions. Her style usually references her interests: mostly nature-themed clothing and accessories, though accessories are extremely rare with Quinn. One word of caution: Quinn always has her knife on hand, even if it looks impossible for her to do so. Class-ic Schedule Throneroom: Her Majesty the White Queen First Period: Beast Training and Care with Professer Poppa Bear Second Period: Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman Third Period: Muse-ic with Professor Piper Fourth Period: Art with Professor Card Fifth Period: Storytelling 101 with Professor B. Nimble Sixth Period: Heroics 101 with King Charming Quinn loves Beast Training and Care, simply because she is allowed to 'make a difference' and help take care of all those poor creatures. In contrast, she HATES Grimmnastics. Contrary to popular belief, she doesn't suck at sporty activities. Instead, her hatred of the class is actually because of the bigger kids (coughcoughArkcoughcough) being mean to her. Also, Quinn dislikes the teacher. Her favorite class is Muse-ic, where she plays the violin. She appreciates the fact that she doesn't have to sing, something that makes her happy. Art is also another favorite class of hers, since Quinn adores art. However, she flunks any drawing assignments, which makes her upset. Another class she dislikes is Storytelling 101, because it is a mostly oral class. Actually telling stories is nerve wracking to this girl, but writing them is fine. Finally, Heroics 101 is boring to Quinn. Rescuing people isn't something she cares about, but she finds fighting others to be engaging because of the unpredictable fighting styles. Quotes Links Quinn has an opinion blog! Check it out here! Read her opinion on everything and everyone! :D Quinn also has a mirror blog! Check it out here! Have a peek at the funny posts she does :) Quinn now has an Ask page and you can ask her more questions here~! The more questions you ask, the more information is revealed! Exclusive info too! Themes Secrets (OneRepublic)~ One half of her main theme songs. This song embodies several parts of her, from not feeling worthy of her tale ("I need another story") to her insecurities ("My life is kinda boring", as well as "Just don't let me disappear"). Truly, this one is perfect for her. Fight Song (Rachel Platten)~ The other main theme song for Quinn. This one mostly focuses on her strength. It shows how Quinn is more powerful than she appears, despite being the poster child for timidity, proving that not everyone acts like they seem to. Say Something (A Great Big World)~A broken friendship, resting in shards, only to be expressed by a song... Quinn and Clara used to be the best of friends, but now, it all depends on my whims. How fun. Trivia *Quinn's crush on Calli isn't one that consumes her thoughts. Quinn values their friendship more than her romantic inclinations. *Quinn is ambidextrous. Sometimes for fun, she'll switch her hands while playing difficult violin pieces to see if it makes a difference. (It doesn't.) *Quinn loves anime. Her favorite ones are Arcadia, Real Life and Beyond the Backstory (Hetalia, Fairy Tail and Beyond the Boundary). *While Quinn is usually self-conscious, she does not care about how Duchess views her. *Her spirit animal is a fox. Make of this what you will. *Quinn's a Scorpio. Her birthday is on November 1. *Quinn has a stalker, but no one knows it except for the stalker. *SELFIE is Quinn's least favorite song. *Even though Quinn is ultimately a Hero, she certainly does not act like it and the other heroes do not accept her at all. *Quinn wants to start a band with her Muse-ic class. *Quinn has a numerous amount of weapons, from her trusty knifes to her enchanted rocks. It's currently unknown why, considering her dislike of conflict. *What Quinn finds odd is how everyone just suddenly forgot about her inventions, but puts it down to an unforeseen mental effect. *Quinn has a lot of nightmares and is shaken by a recurring one. She is the only one who knows the full contents, but she has confessed that it involves people she loves dying. After having it, Quinn is more clingy to everyone she cares about, even her father. *Quinn lives in Fools Town, a tiny region known for revelry and for a splendid economy. Find out more here! *Quinn's sentences are known to trail off when she tries to think of what to say next. *Quinn plays the violin and gets disappointed when most songs don't have a part for her to play. Notes *Quinn's partially based on her creator, but mostly in terms of the Trivia section. Even then, Quinn has many differences from her creator. They just share some aspects. *Quinn desperately needs friends, enemies and acquaintances. If you want to help with art, you can message me on my Message Wall. The ones listed can be asked in the comments. Thanks! *Quinn's appearance is mostly based on Mirai Kuriyama, but there are some key differences. *Quinn's last name is pronounced like shower. So, her name is said like this: Quinn Shower. Feel free to make jokes about this. Gallery This is where all the art of Quinn will go. Feel free to draw her because she really needs art. Just remember her looks. She's a short, pale girl with green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Otherwise, go wild! Thanks in advance :3 WinkyQuinn.jpg|Done by the amazing Koiizumi! QuinnSchauerFanArt.png|Done by the amazing Rudino.raagas! Quinn-0.jpg|Done by the amazing Sabs! IMG 0964-1-.jpg|Legacy Day done by the amazing Artemis! ChibiQuinn.jpg|Digital art done by the amazing Artemis! TheOriginalQuinn.jpg|The original drawing by Rudino.raagas Callis 2 tall.jpeg|Some Quinn/Calli, drawn by the amazing Hidden! Quinn Fancy Font.jpeg|Signature for Quinn! Made by Kayjay! CainnArt :3.jpg|A cute little drawing of Calli and Quinn, drawn by the amazing Nuruhulda Samad~ Request-MamonoGal1311.png|Quinn, drawn by the amazing Rai! quinn'sheadohmy.jpg|Quinn's head, drawn by my best friend IRL Daisy~ moreofquinn.jpg|More Quinn, drawn by Daisy~! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Brothers Grimm Category:German Category:Nyx's OCs Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Oh, If I Could But Shiver! Category:Protagonists Category:Work in progress Category:Characters of the Month Category:The Story of the Youth Who Went Forth to Learn What Fear Was Category:Gay